In the manufacture of solid state electronic components and in other processes, excess process gases having deleterious components must be treated to prevent the deleterious components from contaminating the environment. Gases such as arsine, phosphine, disilane, silane, germane, various organometallics and gases having beryllium and boron component, all have engender disposal problems in industry.